The present invention relates to a linear image sensor IC for receiving light reflected from an irradiated original to convert it into electrical signals or an IC for thermal transfer printing. The IC may be applied to an image reader of a facsimile and the like. The present invention also relates to an IC assembling substrate on which the linear image sensor IC or the IC for thermal transfer printing is mounted and to a method for assembling the same.